


Undercover Unit

by XxImWeirduwuxX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Handcuffs, Kinky, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxImWeirduwuxX/pseuds/XxImWeirduwuxX
Summary: Hi! This is my first work on here and I hope you enjoy!Also this is very much based The Hamilton Files, by NightFallsArisesits a rlly good fic and u should read it!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Stephen Van Rensselaer (1764-1839), Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 1





	Undercover Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy J (yes I call him that) just found a girl who knows where his ex-partner is and he has to share the back story of how they met to her so she would tell him where she saw him last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is very much based The Hamilton Files, by NightFallsArises  
> its a rlly good fic and u should read it!  
> Also thank you all for reading this chapter, it really means a lot to me considering I'm  
> have a fantastic day y'll!

“The ambient street was bustling as per usual. I was standing on the side of the road holding my cigarette like always and that's when this guy, this very attractive man passed by me, he was tall about 6’2, had vanilla white skin, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. As per usual I started to flirt with him and told him we could go into an alley nearby, but from the way I saw him I knew he was a mama's boy. He politely declined my offer and walked away, but I just shrugged it off.”

“So did you know he was going to murder someone?”

“Well. Not exactly. I did have this feeling about him, it wasn't sexual nor romantic, it felt as if he was hiding something..”

The woman had taken another puff of the cigarette she was holding, when she blew out the smoke she looked at Thomas with interest. 

“Would you like to know something? Agent Jefferson.”

“Sure. Go on ahead.”

“Have you ever had feelings for someone?”

“I-.... yes. Why?”

“Have you ever fallen in love?”

“Yes.”

“It’s as if he was trying to achieve that. Mr. Jefferson, it was as if he was trying to make women swoon over him. How do you think he got so many victims?”

“But the actual question is, why didn’t he say yes when you invited him into that alleyway? Isn’t it?”

The woman took a second to think, she put the butt of her cigarette in her mouth and inhaled, after a second of doing this she took it out and blew the smoke out of her mouth.

“I’m not sure. Mr. Jefferson but.. I do know one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“That he killed one of my best friends and the police aren’t doing anything about it.”

Thomas sighed and looked up at her, she was pissed as far as he could see. He inhaled sharply and said, “I think this concludes this interview. Have a good day Ms. Jackson.” 

He stood from his chair and started to walk near the door.

“I also saw that other spy friend of yours. What was his name? Oh. right. Alexander Hamilton.” 

He stopped just as he was about to turn the door knob.

“..... alexander…?” He had whispered underneath his breath.The girl chuckled,

“Yeah. You got that right.”

“What do you mean you saw him…?”

“Interested are we?”

He turned to the woman who was smirking as if she just saw someone who liked her.

“Mr. Hamilton has been missing for the last year. Ms. Jackson. What do you mean you SAW him.”

“Ah ah ah. Patience Thomas, why don’t you tell me about how you met Alexander? Hm? This might be a better story than you think. mon ami.”

He looked at the door then back to the woman. He let go of the doorknob and walked back over to the chair across from her and sat down.

“That’s good. Now tell me everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

April, 14th 2025

It was like any normal day I was working on a few things and case files, but something felt off that day, I’m not sure what, but it seemed more gloomier. I also had a bad feeling, that's when Washington called me to his office, as we were walking together he told me,

“My son just got hired in this place, did you know that?”

“Oh, so is that the new rookie everyones talking about?”

“Why yes. Actually, now the reason I want you to meet him is because,”

He swung the door open dramatically and said,  
“Mr. Jefferson, meet your new assistant.”

Me and his “son” made eye contact before I said,

“I’m not working with him.”

“Well too bad, you don’t have any other choice.”

“What!?” (his voice cracked lmao) 

“Yep it's either this or you get demoted.”

“I-”

I looked at Washington then back to the kid, he had to be no more than 21 years old, he was probably younger than that! He walked over and stuck his arm out.

“Hi. I’m Alexander Washington Hamilton, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

I sighed and begrudgingly shook his hand.

“I’m Thomas Skelton-Jefferson…”

We finished shaking hands.

“Interesting middle name!”

“It's not my middle name..”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s my wife's surname.. I don't have a middle name.”

“Oh. Well she's a lucky lady!”

“Yeah she’s dead too.”

“....oh….”

Washington looked at me with a sour expression.

“Thomas.”

“What?”  
“Don’t get snappy with my son. Why don’t you show Agent Hamilton around, huh?”

“Fine.”

I walked out of the room and Alexander followed suit after Washington told him something. I didn’t care to listen. I was just hoping I could get away from him as fast as possible so he wouldn’t be able to find me. But, alast.. He caught up.

“Phew! I thought I was gonna lose you back there!”

“Uhuh.” 

“You were planning on leaving me behind, weren’t you?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay--- could you wait up for me--!”

I sighed and slowed my pace a little bit and he caught up again and grabbed my shoulder.

“Yo, dude what’s your problem--?”

I grabbed his arm and shoved it off my shoulder. I also pinned him to the wall and blocked his way of escape.

“Listen here. We are not friends. We work together, nothing more than that. Am I understood?”

“U-uhhh…”

“Am. I. Understood?”

“Yeah. You didn’t need to pin me up against a wall though..” 

I let him go and started walking away.

“Tomorrow. Gym. 8 am SHARP.”

“J- bu- wh- WHERE IS MY OFFICE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO SHOW ME WHERE IT IS!!”

I ignored him and continued walking away.

April 25th 2026

“And that's how we met. Now tell me. Where did you see him?”  
“Aww come on! I know it’s not that boring!! Come on something interesting HAD to happen!”

“Ms. Schuyler. I don’t have time for this.”

“Eugh. Don’t call me Ms. Schuyler it makes me sound old, call me Peggy.”

I sighed.

“Peggy. I don't think you realize the severity of this. Now, when did you last see Mr. Hamilton.”

“I’m not speaking to you, unless you tell me something interesting that happened between you two.”

“Peggy, I’m not going to ask you again.”

There she sat. Silent as a mouse.

“Peggy, he could be dead.”

Still no answer.

“Oh my god. Peggy, someone could’ve killed him, I need you to tell me where you saw him.”

Again still no answer.

“OH MY-- FINE!! YOU KNOW WHAT FINE!!”

“That's more like it!”

April 15th 2025 8:00 am

I had walked into the gym later than usual, but all in all I didn’t care. As I walked inside I saw the short brunette standing there waiting for me, he was irritated to put it nicely.

“There you are!”

“... here I am..?”

“Did you forget you were meeting me today??”

“No I didn’t but I thought there was no harm in letting you wait for a little while~.”

“Well. If you haven't noticed. Agent Jefferson. I am not a patient person.”

“Well you're going to have to be for a job like this. You don't know, maybe one day I might not show up at all! It's all up to your patience, Mr. Hamilton.”

“That's agent to you.”

“Ah ah ah not yet it isn't.”

I saw him start to get pissed off more and more by the second. It was only a matter of time before he called to get someone else as his partner so why not have a little fun? I grabbed the key from one of the potted plants and put it in the door knob as I unlocked the door, as I did I turned to him.

“I'm not going to go easy on you and that's something you're going to have to realize sooner or later. I'm not going to have you run all the way over to Washington just to tell him that you got hurt, is that understood?”

“Yeah, obviously, why wouldn't I be here unless I knew I was going to get hurt?”

“Good. Because I'm not going to have Washington all over my ass just because you got hurt.”

“Yes sir.”

“Alrighty then. Lets begin,”

I opened the door.

“shall we?”

As soon as you looked inside I saw the color drained from his face, it was priceless. I forgot to mention one small thing to him during the mornings: all of the toughest and strongest people in the force and come here to workout. What I also failed to mention to him was that they like picking on the rookies, in fact one time they picked on one of the rookies so bad that he quit. as we walked in a lot of people started to stare and mock him. 

“Yo TJeff who's the guy.”

“He’s the newbie.”

“Ohoho. Good.”

One of the guys by the name of John Adams had walked over. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, I saw Alexander from the corner of my eye hide his face from him and he whispered under his breath,

“Oh dear lord save me…”

John saw the actions and looked back at me.

“Been awhile since we had a new guy!”

“Yeah i wouldn’t blame them for not wanting to come to this place…”

“What was that?”

Everyone in the locker room was now staring at Alex, hell even I was looking at him no one challenged Adams. And I mean no one, the last guy who challenged him had been hung up on the flagpole by his boxers by him and his goonies.

“I said ‘Yeah I wouldn't blame them for not wanting to come to this place.’ you got a problem with it?”

“Ohohoho! Looks like new guy is trying to act tough!”

The entire locker room started to break out in laughter.

“Yeah, I know i’m tougher than you at this point.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“I’m sure you are, Girlie.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Girlie.”

“I’m not a girl!”

“I’m sure you aren’t”

“I’m not-! Thomas tell them to stop!”

He turned to me.

“Hay, this is your problem, you started it.”

“I-..”

he looks back to Adams cautiously, he sighed, yep something's about to go down.

“listen just because you're some employed jackass who thinks the world revolves around him doesn't scare me. You know what I think? I just think you're a lonely fat guy who has nothing else to do with his life so you torment people because it makes him feel good about his sad and pathetic life.”

A lot of ‘Oohs’ and murmurs came from the crowd. I saw Adams smirk, he looked up to me.

“He’s feisty ain’t ‘e.”

“Yeah, he sure is.”

Alexander grabbed my arm and started to walk away with me, when we had got in front of Adams while walking away, Adams had slapped his ass causing Alexander to jump and spin around.

“AH-- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!”

“Oh come on can't a guy have a little fun?”

“you just slapped my ass I don't think that's a little fun for me!!!”

“Uh Huh. well to bad so sad. Have fun, Girlie~.”

We both walked away and Alexander turned his head to me.

“What the hell was that?! Aren't you supposed to have my back or something?”

“You started that fight. Not me, like I said, we aren’t friends we work together. That’s it.”

“Ugh… anyways. What’re we going to do?”

“Train.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo  
> eeeeeeE  
> I'll do a next chapter  
> At some point  
> Also this is very much based The Hamilton Files, by NightFallsArises  
> its a rlly good fic and u should read it!


End file.
